New Enemy?
by Mew Cupcake
Summary: So this might be a bit too OC... Ichigo is half cyniclon,I'M VERY SORRY FOR ANY HATE BECAUSE OF THAT! Anyways,her sister Rachel is there along with some new enemies,8 to be exact,and yet they become... *NO SPOILERS! :3 * Hope you like it,and yes,I know you guys don't like when she is half cyniclon or cyniclon at all,but it was just on my mind. Enjoy! *Discontinued*


**Okay,so I can't leave because it's just too hard too... Um,yeah,so now I shall write this story instead of wasting time and making it boring. I do not own TMM or MMP. ENJOY!**

* * *

Ichigo's POV

I was at home alone as usual... My parents had left to somewhere else and I had dyed my hair my mew colored hair and for some reason,all,all the mews,of our eyes were our mew colored ones! It's freaky to me,but I've gotten used to it... The aliens are coming back sometime this month too... I don't know if that's good or bad though... Our transformations were different from our age group... So it's been 4 years since the huge battle. I did miss Kisshu but I had dumped Massaya because he kept bragging about him defeating Deep Blue and I could not take it anlikings went overboard maybe... I killed him... Anyways,today I wore a pink skin tight tank top and a baggy black tank top that had a green skull on it and pink splashes everywhere on it,short shorts with a neon pink belt,socks knee length socks with black stripes at the tops,only 3,a belly button ring that was a simple diamond,black sneaker boots with pink hearts,green skulls,and colors splattered all over the sides of the boots. I also had on black eyeshadow and the rest of the make up,black studs,and I straightened my hair since it now almost reached my waist. I grabbed my skateboard and left to the cafe...

I got there and I saw that we weren't open yet,which was odd so I went inside and Lettuce caught me when I fake fainted... The guys were there... "Dramatic much?" Taruto asked and I rolled my eyes at him and said "Still the same I see,runt!" "Hey!" He said and I smirked and said "Yo,do you wanna start off fighting or an actual greeting? Get over it Taruto." He was shocked and I hugged him and he held me by my shoulders and I knew what was coming... "Okay,what happened to you?! Did you take some drugs before this or something?!" I giggled and said "No,I've just changed a lot." I hugged him again and hugged them all and even the girls were shocked and I sat down with them and Mint said "I kind of agree with Taruto,now! Ichigo,what happened? You were like talking about them while they were gone and you were depressed and all!" I rolled my eyes and said "So what? That's the past! I'm 17 anyways,it's not like my parents would care now!" The girls were uterly shocked and I put my feet on the table and said "Fine,I guess you want me to be sad then." I narrowed my eyes at them and Kisshu came behind me and hugged my waist since I had gotten up and I squeaked in surprise and said "Kish! Don't scare me like that!" He chuckled and said "So now I have a nickname I see?" "Yeah! Actually two!" "And what's the other one?" "Kishy-kun!" "Best day ever!" He said and kissed me,I kissed back and smiled and he seemed on cloud nine now and I was on the floor laughing and so were the girls and then Ryou came out and said after stopping dead "Do I want to know?" "Kisshu was like daydreaming and on cloud nine because Ichigo kissed him and gave him two nicknames." Pai said and Taruto was with us and Pai and Lettuce were only giggling/chuckling. Then Ryou said "Well,unless you want the other aliens to get you now,I suggest stopping." I stopped dead and blacked out...

I woke up slowly to someone calling my name... "What happened?" I asked as I sat up quickly but quickly layed down and Kisshu said "You blacked out after Ryou said that one thing..." I then remembered and sighed and I said "Baby?" "What? And what? Like are we dating now?!" I giggled but stopped quickly and said "Yeah,and that's what I was gonna say..." I sighed and asked "Where's Ryou?" "He's downstairs. Why?" "I need to talk to him!" I sat up and got dizzy and closed my eyes and I got up and went downstairs with the help of Kisshu...

We got down there and I saw my sister who was a cyniclon but since our mom was only half cyniclon and half human,she got the cyniclon side,but I could fly and read minds at least. But in all,I was human. I hugged my sister and everyone looked confused and I said "This is my sister! Our mom is half cyniclon but I got the human part and she got the cyniclon part,but I can fly and read minds,so can she but she can heal and teleport and is a great fighter like me as well!" Everyone's mouths dropped and we,me and my sister,rolled our eyes at the same time and we both were standing beside each other and crossed our arms and did a pose and everyone was shocked even more and now we were confused and Ryou asked "Are you two like twins?" "Fraternal twins. Why?" "That explains it." Pai said and we were both confused even more then we looked at each other and giggled at how we were so alike and we hugged and did our secret hand shake 'Left,right,high five,hug,slap' we were so weird... "Still got it!" Rachel said and I laughed and we both giggled. I then said "Well,what should we do now?" "Hold up,we need to figure out a few things!" Ryou said,I frowned and so did my sister since we have always hated doing work,but HAD to do it... "Fine,what now?" "Come with us." Ryou said and we all followed him to the basement of the cafe and Ryou said "Both of you two. Get on the tables." We started to freak out and I said "Your not going to experiment on us,right?!" "NO! Just do it,strawberry." I glared at him and did so and so did my sister still scared and I said to her "It's fine! As long as I'm here,no one will ever hurt you. Trust me." "Okay..." I hugged her and hoped that we didn't die from this,knowing Ryou... We then both fell asleep...

I woke up after a while and heard talking... "So she wasn't lying? Her mom was human,turned cyniclon,and she can teleport,fly,AND read minds! Great... and her sister's here... We should probably take them out." I think I heard Pai say that,but after he was finished,I heard a smack and someone else say "HEY! That's my soon to be girlfriend! Touch her,I will kill you!" I smiled and opened my eyes to end up on the floor with Pai and my sister... I was laughing and so was my sister and I was floating off the ground laughing... Everyone was shocked at first and then I got up,still floating,they were still shocked and my sister floated next to me and I said "Well,if you need us,we'll be in the park,k?" they snapped out of it and Ryou said "No. After you blacked out,the aliens came,and now we are surrounded by them." "Can't I just do what I did last time!" I complained and Ryou glared at me and yelled at me "NO! That was only for you to try out,and you will not try it again! We almost lost you last time!" "So! Hey,I could have gone to another planet! Maybe I could have taken Massaya with me so he could have been used as a human sacrifice!" I giggled at the last part but then Ryou was shocked and horrified and asked "What happened to you,Ichigo?" I shook my head and said "It doesn't matter. My life does NOT concern you or anyone at all! Now if you need me,I'm going to tell my sister,and we ARE leaving!" he was shocked and we teleported outside and saw the other aliens surprised and angry and I said "If you wanna fight,whatever. But I plan on going to hang out with my sister. You can battle the others,but try us,and I will not hesitate to kill you all,I'm NOT normal,and neither is she..." they were shocked then one guy said "What's your names?" "My name is Ichigo,my sister's name is Rachel. I'm 17 and she is 16." he nodded and said "Well,wanna defeat your leader?" I was shocked that he asked me this and I smiled and so did Rachel and I said "I would,but I'm also human... So I could get caught. But maybe we could all hang out?" the girl stood up and said "Well,that would be great! And I see your point,at first we thought you were human,but didn't notice you were floating. But would you like to know our names?" "Yeah!" Rachel said and everyone laughed because she had said that loud and had her fist in the air. "Well,my name is Amanda,that-" She pointed to a girl who looked about 13 years old,"Is Alexis,that-" She pointed to a guy who looked to be around 15,"Is Kashi,that-" She pointed to a guy about 12 years old,"Is Jacob,that-" She pointed to a girl who looked about 17,"Is Katyelynn,that-" She pointed to a boy who looked about 18,"Is Kana,and that-" She pointed to a girl who looked about 19,"Is Jade,and the last one-" She pointed to a guy who looked about 20,"Is Kishi,and I'm 17,and just by looking at them,you tell they're ages. But just in case. Alexis is 13,Kashi is 15,Jacob is 13,Katyelynn is 17,Kana is 17,Jade is 19,and Kishi is 20." "I smiled and hugged them all and they did the same,but one thing I didn't get was that Kashi was blushing when he hugged me... "Oh! and Kana is my boyfriend! And we're all cyniclon,and I'm suggesting that Rachel is cyniclon and your only half cyniclon?" "Yeah,my mom turned cyniclon when I was born,so somehow I was half cyniclon." "So waht should we do since we're bored and were just messing with those guys?" Amanda asked and I giggled and said "I don't know,wanna freak em' out?" she got an evil smiled and I giggled and we high fived and we all teleported into the cafe...

"Where did you go?!-" Ryou was now shocked instead of mad at me and I rolled my eyes and said to Amanda "Maybe we should have agreed to killing him?" "I kind of agree,are you like,even related to him?" "No,but yet I USED to work for him,I just quit today and right now." "WHAT!" Ryou said steaming forgetting the others and I laughed and said "You heard me,not to mention,I'm friends with them,so they could help me kill you!" He looked scared and I saw the others transformed beside him shocked and the guys with they're weapons out. "Ichigo,what are you doing?!" Kisshu asked and I rolled my eyes and said "They're my new friends,have a problem,I will kill you." He looked shocked and taken back and I sighed and said "How about we terrorize the city?" "Sure,better than this crap!" Kana said and Kashi kept looking at me and blushing when I caught him and I giggled and said "Kashi,why do you keep looking at me!" I giggled and blushed more being recognized and I giggled more and said "Well,since I'm going,bye!" And then we all left,but I never figured out why Kashi was blushing...

* * *

**Hey guys! So yeah,not the best first chapter,especially with the characters really OC... But still,it's pretty good considering there's now 9 more people to the character line... But yeah,anyways,R&R!  
**

**Kisshu: Everyone hates it...**

**Chey: I know... I know people will tell me about how the whole cyniclon Ichigo thing,but she's only half cyniclon! And I'm sorry,I just had to do it... I will try my best to finish some stories,but now that school has started and I have new principles,principle and vice principles,they try and give us a lot of work,so it's going to be hard for me to even write on the weekends! Again,I'm VERY VERY SORRY!**

**Ichigo: Of course you are... (says sarcastically)**

**Chey: Well,hope you liked this story,Ichigo and everyone else hates me too... goodbye! I will plan on killing them in the next chapter!**

**Ichigo&Kisshu: WHAT!?**

**Chey: Hope you enjoyed it and again,gomenasai/sorry! I hope you liked it,and R&R! Oh,and if I get 3 reviews on this story,or 2 at the least,I will not kill them in the next chapter,but I must have 5 reviews for the next chapter! and it can not be from the same people,if it's even possible. Thanks for Reading and Reviewing!**


End file.
